


My Lovely Link

by GrandpaOfAll (Greyed_Viking)



Category: The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds
Genre: Aromantic, Aromantic Link, Developing Relationship, M/M, NOT ROMANTIC LOVE - Freeform, Other, QPRs, Queerplatonic Relationships, Understanding Ravio, they are in love, this is based off true events
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:27:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28184628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greyed_Viking/pseuds/GrandpaOfAll
Summary: This is based off my relationship!-Aromantic Link loves Ravio, but struggles to explain it isn’t romantically.
Relationships: Link/Marin (past), Link/Ravio (Legend of Zelda)
Kudos: 48





	My Lovely Link

“Rav’?” Link’s voice echoed in the small space despite the fact he was whispering. Ravio lifted his head, eyes trained on Link.

“Yes, love?” Link smiled, leaning forward and placing a peck on Ravio’s cheek. He loved the pet names Ravio had given him. They filled him with love for his friend. Nothing could shake the unbreakable bond between them.

“You know how I said we needed to talk?” Link said, his voice dropping even quieter. Ravio nodded. Link swallowed. “You know how I once said that I don’t experience… romantic feelings?”

“Is this about Marin?” Ravio spoke softly. Link hesitated a moment before shaking his head, then nodding. He heaved a sigh. Ravio placed a hand on his knee. “We don’t have to talk about this if you aren’t ready.”

They sat in silence a moment while Link debated his options. On one hand, he wanted to get it off his chest desperately, but on the other, he was nervous how Ravio would react. He knew that his closest friend had changed since going to war. He woke up some nights screaming. He flinched at loud noises. He was paranoid about people listening to him. But Link knew he was still the same man he had known for years. Yet… He just couldn’t predict his reactions anymore.

“I want to tell you,” Link finally murmured. Ravio opened his mouth, but Link held a hand up to him. “I want to tell you without you interrupting, Mr. Mouthy,” Ravio barked out a laugh, but obliged.

“Marin was… She was my girlfriend, yes, but I never had romantic feelings for her. And I feel guilty for that. I know she was in love with me, but I wasn’t in love with her the same way,” Ravio cocked his head, but let Link continue. “I loved her, in a different way. She was my closest friend. She understood every part of me that I let her see. She accepted me like no other. But I… I only loved her as a friend,” Link said nervously. This is where it became complicated.

“But I  _ was  _ in love with her. I loved her with my whole being, Ravi’. But not… Not romantically. I don’t know how to explain this properly but–” Ravio interrupted at the moment, a small understanding smile on his face.

“You wanted to love her the way she loved you because it would have been easier than admitting that you didn’t feel the same,” Ravio stated. Link nodded, self-conscious. Ravio leaned closer, gathering the hero into his arms. Placing a small kiss on his temple, Ravio spoke softly.

“I understand. I promise you, I understand, dearest.” Link leaned into Ravio’s chest. They sat there for a while, just soaking in each other. Finally, the silence was cut by Link.

“Ravi’?” Link mumbled. Ravio made a noise of acknowledgement. “I love… I’m in love with you. Not romantically but… I want to sleep next to you. I want to bake with you, laugh with you, be connected to you. I want to pool our money, our resources. I want to raise animals, plants, maybe even kids, one day. I want to live my life with you.”

Link sat there nervously, as his words hung in the air. What if Ravio hated him now? What if he didn’t understand? What if he didn’t feel the same? What if he was put off by Link’s confession?

“Link?” Ravio’s voice was soft, but full of emotion. “I love you. I  _ adore  _ you. I want to live my life with you too. I want to slow dance in the kitchen, cook for each other, fall asleep on the couch curled up next to each other, hold hands, kiss. I want everything you want. I love you, my lovely Link.” Link choked out a “Rav’” before he succumbed to tears, peppering kisses all over Ravio’s face.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”


End file.
